Such a safety ski binding has become known, for example, through German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 05 174 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,331). In this known solution, the switching device is operated during a stepping into the binding and closes the supply circuit to effect an electrical supply to the control circuit, which in the case of danger, controls the release of the binding. With this, it is achieved that the control circuit is under voltage only when indeed a ski boot is held by the binding. Thus, the control circuit is constantly under the influence of the voltage and the current source, primarily a battery, that is, the battery is constantly under a load, even though little, due to the unavoidable leakage current.
Studies have shown that for most skiers the amount of time, during which they stand with their skis on or during which risk of injury and for which the need for a release will not occur, for example, during travel on a chairlift, is relatively high. However, the control circuit in the known solution is fed by the current source during such times, which results in an unnecessary consumption of battery power.
It is the goal of the invention to provide a safety ski binding wherein the consumption of battery power is reduced to a minimum level.